video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Change of Plans
A Change of Plans '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description After their victory at San Gimignano over Vieri de' Pazzi, Ezio Auditore, Mario Auditore, and his mercenaries returned to Monteriggioni. Dialogue Ezio arrived near the training ring to find his uncle celebrating along with a few of his men. * '''Mario: ''And here he is! Our campione (champion), Ezio!'' * Mercenaries: ''All Hail, Ezio!'' * Ezio: ''I see you wasted no time starting the celebrations.'' * Mario: ''And why not?! You've done us a great service, nipote (nephew)! With Vieri dead, la Toscana (Tuscany) will grow quiet once more. Do you know what that means?'' * Mercenary 1: ''Basta lavorare! (No more work!)'' * Mercenary 2: ''Si passa tutto il giomo a bere! (We can drink all day!)'' * Mercenary 3: ''E a puttane! (And with whores!)'' Everyone looked at him in confusion, he replied. * Mercenary 3: ''What?! It's true!'' Everyone laughed at this. * Mario: ''Come, Ezio. Walk with me.'' * Ezio: ''Yes, uncle?'' They discussed the events that occured earlier at San Gimignano. * Ezio: ''The Pazzi answer to another; a Spaniard. '' * Mario: ''He is Rodrigo Borgia, one of the most powerful men in all of Europe and leader of the Templar Order. '' * Ezio: ''Which makes him responsible for the murder of my father and brothers. '' * Mario: ''Yes. And he will kill you too, given the chance.'' * Ezio: ''Then I must stand against him if I wish to be free... But not until every other Templar has fallen to my blade. Father's list will guide me. '' * Mario: ''Where will you go next?'' * Ezio: ''Firenze. Francesco de' Pazzi will share the fate of his son. '' * Mario: ''A sensible step. No doubt he intends evil for the city. Alright. That's enough grim talk for one night, I'll be in my study if you need me.'' Mario returned to his study. * Ezio: ''I should read the letter my uncle gave me...'' He opened the letter and saw that it was addressed to Francesco de' Pazzi: Messer Francesco, I have done as requested and spoken with your son. I agree with your assessment, though only in part. Yes, Vieri is brash and prone to act without forethought. And he has a habit of treating the mercenari like playthings. I've received reports of at least three men being disfigured as a result. But I do not think him, as you put it, beyond repair. Rather, I believe the solution to be a simple matter. He seeks your approval. Your attention. These outbursts of his are a result of insecurities borne out of a sense of inadequacy. He speaks of you often and fondly and expresses a desire to be closer to you. So if he is loud and foul and angry - I believe it is simply because he wants to be noticed. He wants to be loved. Act as you see fit on the information I've given you here. But I must ask that we end this correspondence. Were he to discover the nature of our conversations, I fear what might become of me. Yours in Confidence, '' ''Fra Giocondo. '' Ezio then proceeded to his uncle's study. * '''Mario: 'Look familiar? He pointed towards the wall. * Ezio: ''Other Codex pages.'' * Mario: ''Yes. Your father managed to find and translate a few before he...'' Ezio handed Mario the Codex page he had. * Ezio: ''Here.'' * Mario: ''This is not your father's work. Someone else has translated it.'' * Ezio: ''Leonardo da Vinci. A friend. '' He put the codex page along with the others on the wall. * Mario: ''Do you see the way the words cross from one page to the next?'' * Ezio: ''There is something underneath it all. Some kind of map. Where is it supposed to lead?'' * Mario: ''Your father and I managed to make out bits of a prophecy scrawled across these pages. It was written by an Assassin like us, who long ago held a "Piece of Eden." His name was Altaïr... He spoke of something powerful and ancient hidden beneath the land. '' * Ezio: ''What is it?'' * Mario: ''What indeed. Solving that little mystery is exactly why we collected these pages.'' * Ezio: ''Then let me help. It's time I take on my father's work. All of it. I'll start with the page I took from Vieri. Leonardo will decode it for us.'' * Mario: ''Bene (Good). Return here when time permits and we'll add it to the wall. '' Ezio then left the study and was surprised to find Claudia in the other room. * Ezio: ''Salute (Hi) Claudia-'' * Claudia: ''Our uncle is un monstro (a monster). This is outrageous!'' * Ezio: ''What happened?'' * Claudia: ''He's making me work! If father was here, I'd never be stuck behind a desk like this.'' * Ezio: ''And what are the terms of this supposed enslavement?'' * Claudia: ''Since SOMEONE decided we're going to stay here, Zio (uncle) Mario suggested we try and find the money to repair the villa. Problem is, there isn't any. '' * Ezio: ''I bet I can bring in some money.'' * Claudia: ''Oh great, more work for me. Well, benissimo (fine). If you start paying for improvements to the town, I'll keep track of them in this book. And since I have nothing better to do, I'll also make note of any objects you bring in from the outside. If you actually get this place up and running, travelers might visit and spend money, although I doubt anyone will want to come this far out of the city. But if they do, I'll keep the money we make in this chest. You're going to have to show up to take it to the bank yourself, because when it gets full, I'm just going to take the extra cash for myself. Capito?(Understand?)'' * Ezio: ''Deal.'' He then proceeded to an Architect waiting for him in the room. * Ezio: ''Buongirono (Good day). Is there something wrong?'' * Architect: ''Ser Mario hired me to deal with this mess, but I'm an architetto (architect), not a miracle worker. Without money, I can't fix any of these buildings. '' * Ezio: ''And if someone brought the money?'' * Architect: ''Then we are in business! You must be Ser Ezio. Am I right?'' * Ezio: ''Uncle! I like this architetto. (architect.)'' * Mario: ''He gets very observant when he can smell money!'' * Architect: ''If you want to fix this town, I'm going to need it. I have a price list here for new shops and renovations. Just bring me gold, make a choice and I'll begin at once. If I build you a shop, you, as the landlord, can purchase goods at lower rates. If you invest more money in the shop you get an even greater discount. As for the renovations, well... you'll be bringing the town and villa back to life. As Ser Mario tells me, that was very important to your great-great-grandfather. Plus, when you buy shops and renovations, you'll be increasing the number of people who visit, causing your income to increase! So, let's take a look, shall we?'' He showed Ezio a list of shops in the town in need of repairs and renovation. After some time Ezio returned to Mario's study. * Mario: ''Ezio! My boy. I think it's time I showed you something.'' He pulled a lever within the bookshelf in his study. It opened to reveal a passage beyond, which led to a cellar. * Mario: ''This is the Sanctuary. It was built by my great-grandfather to honor the memory of the Assassin Order and protect its secrets. Look around! These are the Assassins who guarded the freedom of humanity when it was most threatened. And this is the armor of Altaïr. Little is known about Altaïr's life, but his armor is light and very strong. I'd give it to you, but I don't know how to retrieve it. My great-grandfather told me it would remain locked away until all its protectors were made whole. I heard rumors of crypts located throughout Italia, hidden tombs filled with treasure where these six were moved centuries ago. Maybe they have something to do with it. In my younger days, I sought the six myself... with no success. Perhaps you will have better luck.'' Outcome Ezio learned about the man truly responsible for the deaths of his father and brothers. He also learned about the search for the Codex, written by Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, and for the six Assassin Tombs spread throughout Italy. Reference * Assassin's Creed II